FMA Songs
by SaphiraCora
Summary: This is a collection of songs, either popular ones or from musicals. However, the words have been changed for characters in the FMA series. Put together by me and my friend Alexis. Hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer:** **I do not own FMA or Wicked in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note:** This song is for Winry, Ed, and Al as they go to Rush Valley. The original song was "One Short Day" from _Wicked_.

* * *

**Ed:** _Come with us. To Rush Valley._

**Tourists:** One short day

In the automail city…

**Winry:** _Oh, I've always wanted to see Rush Valley_

**Tourists:** One short day

In the automail city…

One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Full of so much to see

In many shops

That you'll see in this city

You'll find some new automail

You'll want to look at

Before they day's through

**Al:** _People here aren't afraid of me_

**Winry:** _Automail shops_

**Ed:** _Others like me_

**Winry: **_Workshops!_

**Ed:** _Challenges!_

**Ed, Al and Winry:** And more great things

These are wonders I could never dream!

**Winry and Ed:** Great automail

**Al:** And it's all metal

**Ed, Al, and Winry:** I think we've found the place where we belong!

I wanna live in this dream city

**Winry:** So I'll come back to learn my trade

**Al:** To help Ed's life and make your way

But for today, you can wander and enjoy…

**All (except Winry):** One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Before you start learning here

One short day

**Winry:** And I'm telling the city:

Now that I've been here

I know I'll live here

**Ed and Al:** And work on automail

**Winry:** _Boys- Come on- we'll never see all the automail!_

**_Citizens:_**Who's the kid

Whose automail is

Exceptionally well made?

Who's the man

Whose body is an automail prosthetic?

Whose enthuse for making automail

Has all of us drooling and swooning?

OOO-OO-OO…

Who is this wonderful?

**Ed and Al:** (Our friend Winry Rockbell)

(This part is a duet)

**Tourists, Ed, and Al:** One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Before you start learning here

**Citizens:** Who's the kid

Whose automail is

Exceptionally well made

Who's the man whose body

Is an automail prosthetic

**Tourists and Citizens:** What a girl to be seeing the city…

**Winry:** Where so many roam to

I'll call it home too

**Ed:** And then just like now I can say:

We're just friends…

**Al:** Some good friends

**Winry:** Some best friends…

**All:** Sharing one wonderful

One short…

**Paninya:** I'll take your watch from you now!

**All:** Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer:** **I do not own FMA or The Lion King in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Note:** This song is for Roy Mustang, who aspires to be Führer. The original song was "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from _The Lion King._

* * *

**I Just Can't Wait To Be Führer**

Roy: I'm gonna be a great Führer

So enemies beware!

* * *

Riza: Well I've never seen a Führer who

Wants miniskirts to wear

* * *

Roy: I'm gonna be the main event

Like no Führer before

Wearing gloves for shooting sparks

And my flames will ROAR

* * *

Riza: It works until you're sprinkled by some rain

* * *

Roy: Oh, I just can't wait to be Führer!

* * *

Riza: You've got a rather long way to go, Roy Mustang. If you think…

* * *

Roy: No one sayin' do this!

* * *

Riza: I was relaying orders

* * *

Roy: No one saying be there!

* * *

Riza: What I meant was that

* * *

Roy: Everyone will love me!

* * *

Riza: Well not the women…

* * *

Roy: No one screaming "Mustang"!

* * *

Riza: Colonel Mustang!

* * *

Roy: Free to look at girls all day!

* * *

Riza: Well that's definitely out of the question

* * *

Roy: Free to do it all my way!

* * *

Riza: I think it's time that you find out

What a Führer really does…

* * *

Roy: Führers don't need advice

From their subordinates for a start

* * *

Riza: If this is where the military is headed,

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Amestris!

I wouldn't hang about!

Roy Mustang's getting wildly out of line

* * *

Roy: Oh, I just can't wait to be Führer!

Anyone who looks left

Anyone who looks right

Definitely sees me

Standing in the spotlight!

* * *

Riza: Not yet!

* * *

Male State Alchemists: Let all us males go forward and sing!

Let us hear it in the ranks and on the field!

It's gonna be the Führer's finest decree!

* * *

Roy: Oh, I just can't wait to be Führer!

Oh, I just can't wait to be Führer!

Oh, I just can't wait…

To be Führer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Don Quixote**

* * *

**Note:** This song is Ed, Al, and Izumi singing about their respective tragedies in life to Roy Mustang. The original song is "I'm Only Thinking of Him" from _Man of La Mancha (_Don Quixote). Please be sure, if you listen to the song and sing along, that you listen to the 1972 movie version of the song, and not the original musical, as the versions are pretty different. Thank you.

* * *

**We're Only Thinking of Them**

Ed and Al: We're only thinking of her

Izumi: I'm only thinking of him

Ed, Al, and Izumi: Whatever we may do or say

We're only thinking of them

Ed and Al: See our bodies? It's well known

That we've given up some bones

Ed, Al, and Izumi: We're only thinking and worrying about them

Ed and Al: We believed we could bring her back

We had confidence and all!

She said we're good at alchemy

We all know we sure did fall

Izumi: I really wanted a baby

To raise it to be strong

I guess it wasn't meant to be

I feel that I've been wronged!

I really tried, and almost died

Now I grimly

Cough up blood, but never cry

* * *

Split

* * *

Ed and Al: Woe, woe, woe

Woe, woe, woe

Woe, woe, woe, woe

Izumi: I'm only thinking of him

I'm only thinking of him

I'm only thinking and worrying about him

Roy: I know, I know, Izumi

Of course you did, you guys

I understand

* * *

End Split

* * *

Izumi: Woe

Ed and al: Woe

Roy: They're only thinking of them

They're only thinking of them

How depressing are their pleas

They're only thinking of them!

What a tragedy, to be sure

Their grieving is so pure

As they go thinking and worrying about them!


End file.
